


Traditions

by PhoenixAndJinx



Series: Platonic VLD Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fireworks, Friendship, Gen, Platonic VLD Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Quick fic for Platonic VLD Week day 2 on tumblr





	Traditions

“And that’s the Altean holiday of Shellorp.” Coran finished explaining. Lance shuddered.  
“Sounds great Coran. Hmmmm. It should be near the Fourth of July back on Earth.”  
“And what is that?”  
“It’s where the United States of America celebrate gaining their freedom from Britain back in the 1700s.”  
“And how do they celebrate it?”  
“There’s barbeques-”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s where we cook meat on grills outside. There’s lots of drinking, fireworks-”  
“What are fireworks?”  
“Explosives that we shoot into the sky for entertainment because mini missiles are fun. They’re made of lots of different chemicals and come in multiple shapes and colors and sizes.”  
“You shoot mini missiles into the sky for fun? Why?”  
“Cuz of the pretty colors and designs.” Coran just stared at the blue paladin.  
“And you say our traditions are weird.” He mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our [Tumblr](https://quiiiiiznak.tumblr.com/)  
> Send us prompts! Talk to us! Sneak peeks of upcoming works!


End file.
